darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Pre Hunt Talk
Back to 2010 Logs Bytaboom Nitrogear Bytaboom is standing near the tower, sniffing around it. Knowing that the other beast has been here, she narrows her optics. Lifting her head up to get a better look, she notices there are still remains from other Cybertronians. Her nose twitches and goes back to looking around. A flat-profiled swift jet rockets overhead. The distinct sound of Nitrogear's twin turbine engines follows with a loud roar and whoosh. He's decided to come check out this Radio Tower Forest for himself, seeing what that 'beast' is all about. Instead of finding it, he finds Bytaboom and lands, transforming into robot mode. At the sound of landing, Bytaboom points her cannon at the intruder. Realizing its Nitrogear, she lowers her tail and replies, "I could have shot you. You shouldn't even be here." She turns away and goes back to searching. A bit annoyed and concerned for his safety at the same time, she sighs and glances over her shoulder, "What are you doing here anyway?" "Patrols, Comrade. My recent patrol route sent me nearby, so I decided to see if that beast had come out. Apparently, it's been in hiding for some time. I am much surprised to see you as well, Comrade. It is not safe here. Come, we should depart." Nitrogear replies, in a relaxed posture as Bytaboom lowers her weapon. Bytaboom shakes her head, "I'm trying to locate on where this beast might be... at least a clue to where she is hiding." she turns back to sniff at the ground. Nitrogear flips on his optic scanners and conducts a quick scan of the area. Of course, he finds no trace of the beast, as Bytaboom's nose would have picked the beast up far before his scanners did. "Have you asked Comrade Slipstream as to advice rather than just throw yourself out here without any backups, directly to the known lair?" "I didn't say I wasn't going alone. I'm just gathering as much information as I can and searching for clues on where she might be. I'm a scout for a reason and an excellent tracker at that, but I'm not stupid." Bytaboom turns and walks over to Nitrogear, "Let's go." Nitrogear is completely ignorant that he just disrespected Bytaboom's abilities and skills. He is just trying to look out for her well-being, but doing so reveals his vast ignorance. "I did not mean to say as such, Comrade. Uh.. " Nitrogear has no idea how to get himself out of this one. So he just asks the obvious question of, "Where to, Comrade?" Bytaboom just slinks past him, "The Science Facilities. Unless you wanted to go somewhere else?" Nitrogear has no idea where to take the panther, so Nitrogear just agrees to her suggestion. "Fine with me, Comrade. I would have no idea where to take you anyway." "Typical male robot.." Bytaboom mumbles under her breath. She heads out of the forest, calling back over her shoulder "I'll meet you back there." Nitrogear nods, "See you soon, Comrade." Nitrogear transforms into his Flat-Profiled Swift jet mode, and his engines warm up as he takes off, flying back towards Polyhex. --- Nitrogear arrives after Bytaboom in the science facilities. "Sorry I didn't know of a better place to go, Comrade. But I am curious why you chose here?" Nitrogear asks, walking up towards Bytaboom. Stopping to let one of the mechs check on her, Bytaboom glances at Nitrogear, "You know.. I have no idea. I'm kind of tired going to Tina's though. And I do have a mission to complete later with Slipstream and Goa. Apparently Echo is coming along as well.." She grumbles. Nitrogear smiles and laughs. "I tire of the Tina as well.. At least for now. There will always be time for good drink!" Nitrogear exclaims heartily. "Nothing wrong with more personnel on the task at hand, Comrade. Always good to have backup." Nitrogear states factfully. Bytaboom sighs, "I know.. I know." she glances away and looks towards the Technology Campus, wondering if she should tinker a bit. "Then why the long face Comrade? You do not desire the additional personnel?" Nitrogear inquires, his optics peering upon your panther form. The panther shakes her head, "It isn't that. I just don't want them to get harmed." Bytaboom glances back at them, "You haven't seen this beast as Slipstream and I have. I'm pretty sure she can be lethal." Nitrogear looks directly at your tail-cannon, "And all of you are even more lethal. You have her outnumbered four to one.. those some good odds, Comrade." Nitrogear points out the advantage in numbers. He also indirectly points out that each Decepticon is at least as lethal as the beast in question, if not more dangerous due to the training received. Bytaboom nods and then replies, "I'm going to rest up a bit. Radio me later." She turns and heads out of the Science Facilities. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Bytaboom's Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs